


Team Magma Story

by TesalionLortus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AMV, Embedded Video, Teasers & Trailers, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesalionLortus/pseuds/TesalionLortus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Magma/Aqua plotline from Magma's perspective.</p><p>It's the whole plotline of Team Magma from Pokemon anime. It contains all their scenes from normal episodes so you don't need to look for their appearances in many seperated episodes. The quality is what it is, but well... old times lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Magma Story




End file.
